Interesting World
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: huh ? where am i ?...no...who am i ? what would you do if you suddenly forget everything about your life? well, this happened to the whole toaru cast, touma, the level 5s, most of the magicians...lets see how they can recreate their friendships...
1. Prologue Part 1

i have to many ideas and im to lazy to write them down :O

so amny ideas, to lazy and the damn real life :( , i hope i can catch your attantion with this Prologue (which isnt the only one) :O :O :O (oh if possible please overlook spelling/grammer mistakes IF they arent big, IF they are heavy/so big that they destroy the storyflow than PLEASE PM/review about that part)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"w-what?" a boy questioned himself, he stood up from the cold ground and looked in all directions "w-where am i?" he looked on his numb hands "n-no...who am i?" the boy who forget everything looked around, on his left only white snow and on his right white snow too but also mountains, he started to walk to his right,

several hours later he reached that place, nearly dead because of the extremely cold surrounding, a few people who sat in a large bus looked out of the window, shocked and scared they saw how a bring with white hair/skin and red eyes walked into their direction,

PLUPP!

the being layed on the ground, a few minutes later the people dared to went closer to that unknown being, a few metres before the stranger they realized it, it was a boy, 16 maybe 17 years old who was nearly dead,

"h-hurry, help me" a man screamed to the shocked people who surrounded the boy "we need to bring him into the bus" he yelled and with that the others started to move,

the same person who yelled a few moments ago brought the stranger with the help of another man into the bus where others created several blakets for him to prevent his body from supercool...

meanwhile in a apartment soemwhere in Distirict 7 inside Academy City,

"what the fuck are you doing?" a girl yelled with a angry voice "who the fuck yre you?" she spoke to a boy who looked completly overhelmed,

"w-what?" he spoke nearly speechless beccause he found a girl in his bed with brown hair and a expressionless face her name was Takitsubo Rikou, the name of the boy was Hamazura Shiage, and the name of the girl who yelled agaisnt them was Mugino Shizuri,

"what the super-hell is going on her?" a girl questioned calm after she woke up in her usual clothes, her name was Kinuhata Saiai, a Level 4 Esper with the ability of Offense Armor...

thanks to the thought patterns of the greatest mind inside Academy City which was partially implanted into her she was able to think in a way which most normal beings wouldnt even comprehend, she concluded only out of their behavior and speech that the three persons before him los their memorys...

at the same time in a different apartment building in a flat "who the hell are you?" a certain white haired nun questioned shocked after seeing a spiky-haired boy coming out of the bathroom,

"oi oi oi, i have no idea who the hell you are and why the hell was i inside the bathroom" he yelled angry at her only to see that she took a kitchen knife and showed it into his direction,

"stay away...i dont know if you are a magician but if you are after the knowledge inside me than i will kill myself" she brough the knife to her throut,

"i dont mind" the boy said calm "i want to know what happened" he looked at his hands and to his feets, than to the nun "who am i?" he questioned confused...

in the same apartment building but in a different flat, a blonde-haired person woke up "shit, my head" he looked around, everywhere he looked he saw pictures of a girl in a maiden outfit "what?" he looked confused into every direction of his small room "where am i?" he stood up from his bed and walked to the window, he looked into the mirror "no, who am i ?"...

outside of Academy City, far far away from the highly scientific world a boy floated with the face to the blue sky on the ocean not far away from a small island "not so fast, he could be injured" said a little girl maybe 10 years old against the adult man on the boat, after a few minutes a layed on their boat and they started to drive back,

the 10 years old girl looked at the stranger who woke up after he went put of the water "my name is Sarah Blue" she said calm and friendly "and yours?"

the boy who beathed a few times before speaking was the ruthless #2 Level 5 Kakine Teitoku, he said "w-where a-am i?" he looked into all directions "on a boat?...ah, ok" he mumbled,

"can you tell me your name?" the girl questioned curious about the handsome japanese stranger,

"my name..." he thought a bit "its true"

"what is true?" the girl said,

the stranger smiled while he layed on the boat "i have no idea who i am...hahahahahahaha" he laughed as if it was a joke but he couldnt remember what happened to him, or even who he was...

meanwhile in Necassarius "w-what the hell si going on here?" the Archbishop questioned shocked after witnessing the many corpses who layed on the ground "who was that?" she mumbled to herself,

BBOMM!

a explosion suddenly moved into her direction, her hair started to glow golden and moved a few times "with such cheap tricks it is impossible to hit me" she said after surviving the explosion wihout a single scratch,

the one who attacked was Kanzaki Kaori "move" she said calm and emotionless, after witnessing the danger she was in the Archbishop moved her hair a few times again and vanished,

at the same time a red-haired magician took out a rune card and attacked the fife magicians before him,

one ofthem holded a sword, the other one a disc, the thiird one a cup, the fourth one a wand and the last one a Lotus Wand,

"Magnus what happened" one of them questioned only to see how he moved his right and left hand and created the needed preparations for his trump card Styil yelled "Innocentius" and a gaint monster started to attacks the fife helpless people before him, the sttacked with their respecive weapons but nothing could stop the fire-monster from creating a gaint cross and smashing everyone of them in a single strike,

"if this is everything which they have" he said with a slight smile which vanished quickly after he saw on his hands, on his feets and into every direction "w-what?" his jaw dropped and the cigarette dropped out "w-where...w-w-who a-am i?"...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: hey :)

i hope this prologue is interesting enough to catch your attention ;D , i now you are MAYBE confused about what the hell i wrote right?

dont worry i THINK i know what i do :O , so ähhhhhhh for now: review, fav./follow if you want,

until than: LevelSeven-7 :/

PS: i still seek a beta, so if someone has enough time, maybe?, (PM :D )


	2. Prologue Part 2

I know it is long since i updated last time ,have fun with the second prologue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you questions Misaka as Misaka looks into the unknown face of the adult woman before her"

"I could ask you the same." the woman, her name was Yomikawa Aiho, looked around in confusion,

when her cellphone rung,"wh-.." she looked confused at the small piece of science in her hands now.

"Don't you want to accept the call?" a stranger questioned suddenly from behind her.

"WOW" she jumped back as fast as she could "who the hell are you?" stepping back a little.

The woman behind her narrowed her eyebrows "Aiho? what is going on?".

The pony-tailed one who had jumped back held her mobile phone which still rung in her hands.

"I want to kn-.." the small girl fell to the ground, "Last Order"" Yoshikawa yelled.

"Wh-...what is going on?" Yomikawa yelled at the woman who looked at Last Order on the ground,.

"I have no idea..." Kikyou looked back to a closed door, than to another one and than to Aiho who still stood at the same place with a shocked expression on her face "I will try it to explain later but do me a favor and look after Worst Ok?"

"Worst? What?" Kikyou showed at a door on the side.

"Than to this one, it is possible that something happened to the Misaka-Network"

"What? Misaka-What? What the hell is going on here?"

"Please" she yelled looking directly into the confused woman's eyes while she still held onto the also unknown girl.

"O-ok" The taller woman agreed, aware of the urgency and went to open the first door, only to find a girl who looked like an older version of the previous one, maybe 15-16 years old, she started to try and wake her up but it didn't work.

"She sleeps" Aiho yelled.

"Than look into the other room" she yelled back and muttered to herself "I hope he's fine…"

Aiho walked to the other room, opened it and...she found nothing "Here is nobody" she said while looking under the bed inside.

"What?" was the only reply she heard from the unknown woman.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Hey are you guys alright?" a woman with blond hairs looked at the two guys who had slept for a few minutes, their bodies were bandaged.

"AAAAHHHHH" she heard the person with red hair yelling and saw how he touched the place where his right arm should be.

"Hey wh-.." she was punched into the wall.

The walls of the apartment, no, the whole building started exploding.

The woman who laid on the ground, winding herself in pain was a Saint, one of the rarest beings on the earth, and also one of the strongest, her abilities were ranked in a country full of powerful magicians still top-tier but even such a monster couldn't stand a chance against the being which possessed the power to save the world.

She opened her eyes and what she saw left her speechless.

"F-Fiamma?" she looked at the being who stood on the top of the destroyed apartment building, his right arm which was severed after a fight with a being stronger than a Magic God was there again, it regrew from his shoulder in the split of a second.

"H-...*cough*" she tasted blood in her mouth.

Suddenly and without any warnings he vanished.

Without losing herself within other thoughts she stood up and moved as fast as possible to the other guy, a person who was supposed to be a Magic God but failed, he possessed enough power to be seeked out by the whole Magic Side and survived a battle with them.

At least he could do such a feat before being hit by the fairy spell which took his 'Failed Magic God' Status and Powers.

Now he was a normal human, without powers and without anything to protect him from surprise attacks, or at least it should be like that.

"Ollerus" the Saint with the name Silvia yelled "Are you Okay?" she lifted a huge wall and threw it away as if it was nothing "What?" she looked shocked, "Why are you unharmed?" she questioned after looking at the body of the guy who failed to become a Magic God.

He stood up slowly and looked around, after seeing Silvia he took a few steps back "W-who are you?" he muttered and after a few seconds of silence and because of Silvia's confusion he farther said "Who am I?" he looked around and than directly into the eyes of Silvia.

"W-what?" was the only word she was able to say before, a dull explosion occurred. Under the stones could a slender figure be seen, it was Thor.

In his right hand was a hammer, a normal hammer maybe 4-5 kilogram heavy,"Who are you guys?" he panicked before looking around.

"Thor what is go-.." she stopped after hearing the confused question from Thor's mouth: "Who am i?",

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"W-who are you?" a young looking girl questioned, though in fact she wasn't a girl, she was nearly 40 years old. A person who thought in a certain high school, her name was Tsukuyomi Komoe.

She looked with a shocked face into the eyes of a also confused girl, her name was Musujime Awaki, neither one remembered what happened to them in the past few days, no, in their entire lives.

"I should ask this - who ar-.." the small girl grabbed a knife and tried to defend herself even without an actual danger, her eyes were closed and she tried to cut the other person with random movements.

She heard an odd but quite sound, after opening her eyes she saw nobody anymore, as if the person from earlier vanished within one second to another.

In a small room, nearly 4 km away from the other apartment, a girl held her stomach and tried to endure the pain which flowed into her mind together with memories about an incident where her leg was stuck inside a wall.

Before this memory she was able to teleport herself without any sign of fear or panic, but now after remembering again she vomited everything out of her stomach until there was nothing left.

After looking through the room she was in, she remembered a few things of her life, the place she was at was only there for her personal safety. She bought this place after a incident with a unknown white haired boy, and only wanted to use it in emergency situations.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"AAAHHHH" a boy yelled while he fell from a building to the ground, the reason why he slept on the roof of a building was that he wanted to stay awake, the whole night, and fight against the crimes like a superhero.

A dull sound could be heard though no one except himself was around. After pulling his head out of the ground he looked into every possible direction "HHHEEEELLLLLLLOOO" he yelled into the sky.

After realizing that it was to early for anybody to hear him he started to walk while he ignored the blood on his forehead.

…Who am I? he thought to himself,

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"What the hell?" a girl yelled and a few sparks jumped from her forehead, "Who are you?" the girl screamed while she tried to kick the person on the same bed out of it.

The girl suddenly vanished before she reached the ground, and nearly the same moment she fell onto her own bed.

She looked around just as confused before the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman walking in.

Both girls glared at her "Why are you both so noisy in the morning" she corrected her goggles.

The two girls, one the strongest Electromaster inside Academy City the #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto and the other one was a Level 4 Teleporter Shirai Kuroko, both spoke at the same time and also the same words:

"Who am I?"

Her eyes widened and her phone rang, after accepting the call she looked even more shocked, it looked as if the mother of the #3 Level 5 has also forgotten everything about her life and threats everyone as dangerous.

The only words she said to the girls after speaking with a few more words with the teachers was "I will bring you to the best Doctor in Academy City, don't worry, we will find out what happened, it seems like the #5 Level 5 also lost her memories"

She told them to change their clothes and come with her to her car.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Doctor" a nurse said "the patient waits" she looked into his eyes and than to the patient who was needed to be operated on his heart, hence why his whole chest was opened.

Instead of being confused the doctor with a Frog-Face looked exactly in his element, it was easy for him to repair the wound in the heart and close the chest, one hour later he left the operation room and changed his clothes.

He went directly to one of the nurses and tried to say something but his words didn't come out, after a few times he was able to question her the one thing which bothered him the whole time.

"Who am I?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Mmmhhhhh" a half-mechanical and half-biological voice said, it belonged to a being which evolved into a realm superior to that of the actual mankind, to still interact with them he needed the Windowless Building which helped his body staying alive.

"These sudden incidents weren't planned" he looked at several hundred screen which popped up in midair, observing several places at the same time.

"ITEM has lost their memories, the same goes for every member of GROUP, the Heaven Canceler too, if this is a spell it shouldn't affect the Imagine Breaker...if this is scientific it shouldn't affect the Vector Control Device, the only possible explanation: This is somehow related to..."

He stopped and re-checked every data he possessed.

"It seems like this is the reason but...how?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

the end for prologue part 2!

i hope it was enjyoable and if you guys think that somehow the familiar grammer and spelling mistakes are gone than:

thanks for beta-ing this chapter ;D Sha Yurigami

and for the ones who are confused why some people forgot everything and others dont (like silvia or kinuhata)...

Aleister at least knows the reason but not how it works, so im curious can someone guess what is the existence which everyone met and therefore lost their memorys?


	3. Prologue Part 3

real life is annoying...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/Twelve Hour Later/

"This is the worst possible outcome" said the 'human' inside a tube filled with a golden-liquid "it seems to be impossible but how could this happen?".

Hundred of screen popped up and showed diciulous amounts of datas in a incredible high speed.

"Is this really a possible explanation?" it was unbelievable but the only way to describe what happened was because of a certain being which stood in a different realm of existence, 'he' was described as a being which lived inside the world of god but outside of his hands, a being which was known under the alias Dragon, his real name was only known to two beings, Accelerator and Aleister, he called itself Aiwass.

"Mmmmmhhh, it seems like as if he was able to somehow change the ability of 'The One who Cleanses God' and erase the memories of everyone who met the Imagine Breaker.

After looking into the datas, he finally found his answer but only to know why something happened wouldnt mean that he could solve the problem. He was in a dire situation. The countries which supported him suddenly stopped with their alliance. America falled into a crises. After the escape of Acqua (who regained his abilitys back but lost his memories)from the Tower of London he brought England into a bad position, the whole Royal Family lost their memories too.

"This is certainly the worst case scenario" he spoke to himself while he 'saw' how his plan went into a direction he never imagined.

"Even than..." several screens showed up before him, they showed the Imagine Breaker, Railgun and many other people inside a certain hospital "this could also be to my advantage..." he opened a pogram and observed the datas of the #3, a smile appeared on his face "this isnt the end, even if the Vector Control Device would be perfect and the Dark Matter a flawed but still useful Plan B...i can still use Plan C even if it destroys japan".

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"oh you are finally awake" a old man spoke to a skinny white haired/skinned and red eyed boy "i thought you would die" he smiled against him "come stand up, we finally arrived".

(...Where am i?...) he looked around (arrived?...where?), he stood up and took a old but thick jacket from one of the seats, a thick pant and a cap, he put them over himself and walked out of the bus.

It was cold and snowy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: yeah, this is a short chapter... btu the next one will show accel and kakine :) AND fiamma and acqua...

PLUS accel and fiamma AND kakine and acqua becoming friends...

thanks to the four followers who stick with this story until now and review about the prologue, did you guys like the way i created it? splitted up into three parts :)


	4. Chapter 1 Part 1

"...So" a armed man yelled at a group after he left a gaint door made out of metal, "everyone to this line" he showed with his right hand to a red line on the ground which was barely visible through the hugh amount of snow.

The people obeyed and quickly stayed before the line and with that they was 50 meters before the gaint metal door, a few minutes later it started to snow again.

"So..." he walked and observed the people which was obviously exhausted from the long way to this place. All of them weard old clothes, stuff which would be thrown away by normal citizens.

"I will select the people which can enter this place" the soldier yelled in a russian language, the white haired boy understood every single word.

The armed man observed the nearly 100 people again, he looked and they waited while they trembled because of the cold weather, the white boy which only followed the orders because he was to confused, stood also their.

"Hey you..." the soldier looked at a old man "come.." he made a gesture with his hand.

The old man obeyed quickly. He stood right before the soldier...

BANG!

the body of the man collapsed.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

and many other shots. Nobody moved, nobody screamed, as if it was comepletly natural, they stood their like puppets and the way they collapsed was also similar with such toys, as if someone would cut their strings.

The boy turned around, he was about to do something, even if it meant that he would die too, he gathered strength into his skinny arms and legs, it was clear that he wouldnt be able to help anyone but even than, he couldnt simply look at such a horrible scene and not do anything to change it, the snow around his feat started to move slowly as if a invisible power awakened from a long sleep, until now nobody recognized it,

suddenly (...i have done this before...) he saw images of a tornado, he saw how he created shockwaves, took away the air around strangers and many other feats, but this was everything he gained, their was only a ridiculous amount of information but nothing about him or his past, only the knowledge about his esper abilitys.

He wanted to use this power to stop this moster, he was about to attack, to reveal them that their is someone able to survive a direct gunshot. Unfortunatly the work was already done,

from nearly 100 people, only 30 was able to enter the place behind the gaint door.

"You guys" the soldier looked at a group of people including the red eyed kid "come with me".

Fife men followed the soldier into a gaint building, it seemed like as if their was a town behind the gaint door and their was electricity, a warm room and food.

"This is the place where you guys will work from now on..." he looked at a paper in his hand "mmmmhhhhh" he looked around "good...follow me, i will show you the place where you guys can live. They walked ten minutes before they reached a old, mostly destroyed building "so this is your place form now on" he said with a smile on his face.

"The work of you people is to take the coal from the mountain behind this city" he walked back "you guys will start by 6 AM until 6 PM, rest before the hell begins" his voice clearly changed into a macking tone. But despite the provocation nobody moved a single meter or said a word, they was to afraid about that person, this was understandable, he was able to kill 70 humans without a second thought.

The white boy simply mimicked the behavior of the others.

"Tch..." the soldier clicked his tongue and walked back.

(...And now?...) the boy was lost, he didnt have anything to eat and he didnt have a clue who he was.

Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder, it was the hand of the man which waked him up "hey, i didnt thought that i would see you again" he spoke with a smile on his face despite the cruel things he saw. He brought the white boy to the others and they introduced themselfes.

The last one who said his name also questioned about his name but

"I-im sorry, i dont know who i am..." he explained them what happened from his point of view but didnt tell them about his powers for a reason unknown to even himself.

"This sucks..." they started to insult the soldier, after a couple of hours they took out the food which was hidden in their clothes and began to eat.

"Hey, Nemo" the man who touched his shoulder also known as Victor spoke to him "here, you have nothing to eat right?" he gaved him half of his bread.

"N-No.." he took it and started to eat as fast as he could.

"Hahahahaha...you shouldnt eat so fast...th-.."

"ääähhhmmm..." he interupted the middle aged man "why did you call me 'Nemo'?" the white boy questioned confused.

"Why?..." his smile vanished "why do you think i would call you that?" he was serious or angry for some reason.

"..." the white boy looked to the ground, he was aware of the glances form the other three men "because 'Nemo' means 'nobody' in latin?" the four men looked puzzled about the answer "w-was this wrong?" he looked around.

A smile on Victor's face showed itself again "i dont know what nemo in latin means but" the smile growed even bigger "i think you are like the fish" suddenly the four men started to laugh.

After seeing the puzzled face of the white boy the old man explained with tears in his eyes "dont you get it? you are the fish 'Nemo' from the movie...hahahahahahahahahaha",

they laughed about it until the night began it was tim to went into the uncomfortable and dirty beds.

"Hey, Victor" the white boy flustered "where is this place?" the boy was curious about the city he was now.

"..." Victor was quite for a few minutes but finally answered "this is a place where the people go who dont have a home anymore...basically a place where we are like slaves...and now start sleeping, we have a long day before us"

(...S-Slaves?...) the boys head was filled with knowledge about many things, and the name 'Slave' and its meaning was their too (...i am a...slave?...).

His eyes finally closed and he started to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: yeah, this time it is a fast update but the chapters are small :(

i hope it isnt so bad :( :(

and a big thanks to the person who clicked the favorite button, you gaved me the motivation to write this chapter :)

ohh and, i think i will stay with this chapter divided into parts :) so the first chapter would be about fiamma and accel, the second chapter about acqua and kakine...

so how is the idea about making the stronges magician and the strongest esper into BFF's?


	5. Chapter 1 Part 2

/Fifteen Hours Later/

*huff* *huff*

"Hey..." Victor spoke to the white boy "you should rest a bit...dont worry, we have done the necassary stuff already..." he waved his thick hammer around and rested it on his shoulder "you are really weak huh?" he questioned with a bright smile on his face.

For some reason, the white boy clenched his right hand together, he was angry.

(...Asshole...) he hit the coals which was embedded into the stones from the mountain with all his strength but the hammer which weighed 15kg was after 100 times unbelievable heavy (...s-shit...) he felt how his body trembled through the cold temperatures and through the exhausting work, it was now 15 PM, only three hours more and the work would be done for today.

"Hey.." a man yelled from far away, the red eyed boy stopped his hammer and looked back, what he saw remembered him on the stuff which he experienced yesterday, the same person pressed his gun on the forehead of a old woman and...

BANG!

her body fell down.

This time it was even harder to watch such a situation. Their was snow everywhere and it snowed even more than before but the people who worked on the mountains heard the shot, it wasnt new for them, something this crule happened since that city was created.

This place was called 'Hope' but nothing inside it was worth to wear this name. Not the government which gaved the orders to kill old and weak people and also not the people which killed them without a second thought.

Suddenly he felt something on his right shoulder, it was a hand which belonged to the only person who wasnt a complete stranger to the white boy, Victor was the name of the middle aged, 1,90 meters high man.

"You shouldnt watch this.." he flustered "come lets rest..." he sat himself on a stone, the boy sat himself right next to him.

"Hey..." the kid flustered while everything except his eyes was covered in thick clothes "is it really ok?" he felled something pressing on his head, he looked into Victor direction, it was the man hand who was on the white haired boys head.

"I dont know" he answered, nobody was in their near, the others still worked,

"..." his expession changed almost immadietly "i had a family..." he said while tears started to fell from his eyes "i was a normal citizen in a small village..." he stood up, his voice didnt drop, hadnt the white boy seen the tears, he wouldnt be able to recognize that this was Victor's sad voice "i had a wife and two wonderful children..." his right hand cracked, it broke, only because he clenched his fist to strong together.

"W-what happened to them?" the boy questioned afte realizing the silence around them.

He looked back at the boy and said "the third world war..." more tears filled his eyes "my wife died by a attack, she was coughed by a: like they said: supernatural fire sword" he touched his forehead with his bloody right hand, a smile appeared on his face despite the fact that he still cried, he laughed, he laughed about the absurd explanation they gaved him.

It happened again, the red eyed kid saw pictures again, more knowledge appeared inside the white boys mind, he saw how he fought a entity which didnt exist in the normal world, he didnt knew what for a monster it was but he remembered on the things he did to defeat it, he fought together with a girl which had a halo and wings, he sang something like a song before a small unconsciouss girl and gained serious injuries, he gained the knowledge about a world which is impossible to understand while someone is bound by the human limitations.

"My two kids was old, both studied in Hawaii..." he looked to the cloudy sky "the only reason i could still live was because of them" the boy felt a chill all over his body "but even they was killed...it was the invasion of Hawaii..." the 1,90 high man took a step forward, the white boy couldnt say anything because even more knowledge showed itself in his mind, knowledge about a world which was known as the occult.

The humab being took another step forward, even if the place of them wasnt high, it was still enough to die if someone felt down "now..." he took another step "what is the reason for me to live this shitty life?" the boy couldnt answer.

PLUP!

the body of the russian man with the name Victor layed on the white snow, it was as if he was only sleeping.

(...) the boy couldnt comprehend what happened.

Several people runned to their direction and looked down. They started to question what happened to the man.

"H-he jumped...h-h-he.." he was about to scream, he was about to hurt himself but

"sweet" one of the men said "i can have his clothes than" he started to laugh, several others argued with the first one about the clothes, who would gain which part and who wouldnt.

(They talk about the clothes?...a human being died right before their eyes and everything which concerns them are the CLOTHES OF HIM?) the boy completly lost the control over his body.

BAAAAAAMMMM!

Only for the split of a second their was nothing but black energy around the whole atmosphere of the earth and the place where the white boy was vanished together with the people, the city and the corpse of Victor.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"It seems as if the Vector Control Device still exists" the machine-like voice of Aleister spoke while his body floated upside down in a tube filled with golden liquid.

Several screens popped up and stood in mid air like always.

"Mmmmmhhhhhh, this is..." he said in a nearly suprised voice "it seems like his development is faster than i predicted"

Other screens showed up, they contained the data's of the Misaka Network and the ons from the #3 Level 5.

"She will not reach the state of them" he looked at other screens "but she will certainly stay the #3 of this world" a sinister like smile showed up on his face hwich vanished after he saw what was about to happen to the whole world.

Thanks to the situation where Academy City was seen as dangerous becasue of the Virus they had in a small minority of people, every single nation stopped thier help, they couldnt risk that such a dangerous virus reaches other countries as well.

Despite such problems, europe and most of the world was in a even worser state, their whole economy was down. And to make everything irreparably, their was a even greater problem.

This weakness of "lack of recources" gaved other organizations the chance to infiltrate this City.

They used the ways of the magicians and successfully reached the most dangerous device in Academy City, Debris Storm.

Ten minutes later they activated the device without difficulties, it was clear that they understood what they was doing.

A few hundred thousands of small to big metal parts felled to the earth, even every single satelite was thrown to the ground.

One of the twelve members which infilatrated Academy City opened its mouth "This is the beginning for the end of the Aeon of Osiris, the time for the boundless world is closer than ever".

A vene was on Aleisters forehead, his plans was once again brought to a stalemate.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

/Ten Hours Later/

A white being walked on a white carpett made out of snow.

(...W-what happened?) the boy felled to the ground, his body was numb from the cold, he was aware of the fact that he would die if he sleeps now but he couldnt use his powers, not after the stuff happened, the City and the people died because he wasnt able to control himself.

They was dead, everyone of them died because of him, small kids, old people, young men, mothers, aunts, daughters, sons, fathers, everyone died only because of him.

His eyes started to close themselfes.

(...This is a good feeling...) his body was about to stop his functions, the boy lost his consciousness.

He was about to die.

He should have died.

Nothing was their which could save him, except this single golden eyed man who weard red clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN; YYYEEEAAAAHHHH,

one follower + favorite pusher.

THANK YOU! this is the fuel which allows me to write more stuff. THANKS! to everyone who still read this story.

and im sorry if i made some hopes for Acqua or Kakine but they will show up in Chapter 2 PROMISED!

so, i think some of you guys will be suprised about the road of endimyon reference :D

yeah, i started the end of the world XD so thanks for reading and review + follow and push the favo. button ;)


End file.
